<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universities should really lock up by 8 pm by shuaweetheart (failingasafangirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787571">Universities should really lock up by 8 pm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/pseuds/shuaweetheart'>shuaweetheart (failingasafangirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT HELP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, THIS IS ABSOLUTE FILTH OKAY, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, just pure absolute trash, thongs i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/pseuds/shuaweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just under desk blowjobs and vibrators once upon a school night. It might be okay for a student to be experiencing such things, but what if you are the professor. And you proceed to do it in your lecture hall. In the middle of the night. During the finals period.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universities should really lock up by 8 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach___ziiiii/gifts">peach___ziiiii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry for writing this absolute filth but yeah. Here it is. </p><p>Also, kudos to my friend for pushing me to write this. Let us be whores together yes yes. </p><p>P.s. it's also my first time writing smut and IDK if it was done well or too fast or... Just please do comment your thoughts about it? Be kind though in giving criticism because I'm a soft marshmallow and I cry at the smallest amount of hate.</p><p>https://twitter.com/letterstohao/status/1350350446032871424?s=20 (link for the visuals and feel)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coldness of the air condition was not the reason why Lee Seokmin was trembling in his suit as he grades his students final term papers. It was not because he was alone in their small-sized lecture hall and that it was nearing 9 pm. It was not because the suit he was wearing was more form-fitting than what he usually wore (he had a meeting earlier in the day with their scary department head, and he barely made it out alive).</p><p>He felt like a live wire, ready to burst at the seams when he hears the soft snick of the doorknob being opened from behind him. Seconds after, a soft warm hand touches his neck. He shivers more violently at the touch and almost whips his head around when another set of hands keep his head still with a firm grip at the base of his neck. </p><p>"Don't turn around."</p><p>The hand that previously held his neck slowly moves to remove his vest, taking care to do small rubbing motions at the backs of his hand after. Small shivers rack at his body unbidden as he tries his hardest to stay put. He then feels someone remove the things on the right-hand side of his desk and moving to sit at the table itself. A pair of well-worn but designer looking pants greet his side view, but he stops himself from looking up and around.</p><p>The hands that still held his neck softly gave it a soft squeeze, and his heart gives a painful thump at the feeling. </p><p>"Was Seokmin a good boy today?" The voice from behind him asks softly and in a teasing lilt, giving his throat another squeeze.</p><p>He swallows hard and stops himself from doing a full-body shiver. "Yes." The hand lets go of his neck and moves slowly to his shoulders. Shuffling noises, then suddenly, a head presses at the side of his cheek, and he is greeted by a heavenly vanilla perfume. </p><p>"Is he wearing what we gave him this morning?" The man whispers, giving his ear a small nip. A soft laugh echoes in the room teasingly.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>A few seconds of tense silence and the man behind him gives a full-bodied laugh, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. So deceptively sweet. </p><p>"Well then, I guess you deserve your reward Seokkie. You can now look around."</p><p>A moan comes out of him this time, and he turns his head around to look at the man holding his neck lightly. The sight of his boyfriend, Joshua greets him. The man was wearing a long tan coat over a white, tight-fitting sweater top that highlighted the width of his muscled chest so beautifully. Joshua smirks at his dumbfounded look and gives him a quick pat on the cheek. He then moves his gaze to Jeonghan, his other boyfriend who looked like he rolled out of a teenage girl’s magazine, specifically from the page about the ‘absolute campus heartthrob look’ (he almost shudders with disgust at this thought, if only they knew how he truly was) in his simple white shirt and baby blue cardigan, matched with a pair of pants. </p><p>“It took you guys hours to come. HOURS. You promised minutes Hannie, what in the hell.”</p><p>“We’ll repay you handsomely for all the lost time, Seok. Also, it is entirely your fault.  You left our apartment looking like sex on legs in that suit, and no kisses for us, so you should suffer a bit too.” He feels the toy inside him suddenly vibrate to what feels like the highest setting and he almost shouts in pleasure-pain at the shock. </p><p>“Get to it Shua, we have a lot to do today.”</p><p>-0-</p><p>“Prof Lee, your –. Oh, I am so sorry. I did not know that you had company.” A student shuffles into the room immediately after a soft knock at the door, the other entrance to the room that faces at Seokmin’s desk, looking half-crazed and carrying a binder full of papers.  </p><p>“It’s alr-alright. What is it?” </p><p>The student narrows his eyes at him, probably noting how weird the situation looked like. A man was after all sitting on top of his desk like he owned the place, holding to be what looks like a presentation pointer (but is actually a vibrator remote, the fucker) and he himself coatless and probably looking uncomfortable. The setting of the plug inside him suddenly turns up and he stops himself from groaning out and screaming. </p><p>Under his desk and out of the student’s sight is Shua, sitting on the back of his heels while giving him such an innocent look.  It was a good thing that their university issues desks that covered three sides entirely to the floor, and one opening for the person to put his legs into the bottom of said table. Maybe they had this for dick sucking purposes, Seokmin thinks suddenly. Joshua grabs his attention again by pinching his thigh and calmly giving his boxer covered dick a squeeze. He then proceeds to press his mouth to it and give a few soft and open-mouthed kisses, rubbing the material. </p><p>“I would just like to ask a few questions about your grading … “the student drones on and on about his question but Seokmin only hears static in a second because Shua chooses to move his boxers out of the way, exposing his member and giving it the most fleeting kitten licks. He could hear Jeonghan’s sudden laughter in the background and he moves his head down to cover his face. </p><p>Seokmin hears Jeonghan stand from his table and approach the student, probably wearing his most winsome and endearing hyung smile.  “Sorry, um – Mr. Boo, right? Prof Lee has been feeling really bad since a while ago, indigestion most probably. Maybe you could email your questions, and he will take it from there.” The dial goes higher and higher, the point that a small moan escapes his lips unbidden. </p><p>It probably sounded like a pained moan to the student, and his thighs were twitching with all the effort of keeping himself from moving and thrusting into the heat of Joshua's mouth on him. He could hear Jeonghan chuckle from the background in all the haze of keeping his noises to a minimum.</p><p>A swallow around his dick, and he thoughtlessly makes a small, choked sound, trying to thrust into Joshua's heat again, eager to chase his release. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands hold his hips tightly and in place. Stay was the general threat to it, and he wanted to scream, to thrust, to just let go. </p><p>Joshua chooses that time to take him to the hilt, swallowing around him wetly. Seokmin couldn’t help himself this time and he moves his hand out of his face to find Joshua’s head and presses the other's head to take him to the hilt. A loud choke resounds in the room, but Seokmin couldn’t bring himself to care. He could only focus on the wetness and the liquid heat that currently surrounds his dick. </p><p>Joshua moves his hands to grab at his pants, sliding up and down his thighs and he shudders again. He hears the door close, and the snick of a lock, and he finally moves his head up, only to see a teary-eyed Joshua, with his wet dick on his cheek, mouthing at its side and smirking. </p><p>“That’s so fucking hot Joshuji.” Jeonghan moans from behind them, and the vibrator inside him goes through a series of highs and lows that makes him move to close his thighs shut from overstimulation.</p><p>"Baby, just because you managed to stay put a while ago does not mean that you get to immediately come." Joshua’s strong hands pry his thighs open, and Joenghan's soft hands trail at his collarbones, moving slowly and rubbing the texture of his shirt to his chest. He couldn't breathe with how intense everything is, how amplified every sound, every touch was to him. A quick pinch at his nipple almost made him scream, and it was a good thing that Jeonghan put his hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Nooo, no no no no, Hannie please make it stop Hannie. Please please!” He moans out, not even caring anymore as to where he is, how loud he was being, but the dial goes what feels to be the highest setting and he screams – only to have Jeonghan shove his fingers into his mouth. Seokmin blindly swallows at them, licking each and every digit in a daze and biting softly.</p><p>“Shut up baby, shut up. You can take it, you are a good boy. “He moves his hands and pinches his nipples through his polo again and Seokmin almost flat out slides from his chair and into the floor with how overstimulated he was. He couldn't help but shudder and utters the most sinful moan, and he probably sounded like a wrecked pornstar at this point. Joshua however manhandles him back into the chair and proceeds to deep throat him, swallowing around him again for longer periods. Back and up, back and up, and he could feel the telltale beginnings of an orgasm, with how much his thighs were shaking. </p><p>Seokmin moves his head away to remove Jeonghan’s fingers from his mouth, and whispers, “Kiss me Hannie please, kiss me.” Twin groans resounded in the room that sounded so deep and downright sin, making his dick spasm in Joshua’s mouth. A soft pair of lips suddenly latch on to him, and he licks the seams of Jeonghan’s mouth before swallowing his tongue, kissing him fiercely. </p><p>He feels Joshua from beneath him give his balls a squeeze and Seokmin sees white for the second time in that day, especially when the other moves to tongue at his slit. “Shua, Shuaaaaaa. Shua I’m coming, move away move away – “ he whisper-shouts, thrashing out of Joenghan’s locked embrace just in time to see Joshua’s teary-eyed face being painted with his cum. On his cheek, on his lips, in his mouth. </p><p>The whites trickle down the sides of Joshua’s lips and his cock makes another feeble twitch at the sight. Behind him, he hears a camera clicking and Jeonghan moving down and forward to kiss Joshua, tasting him and sharing his spend.  </p><p>“You guys are fucking crazy,” Seokmin groans, covering his face and feeling the bone lessness that comes after orgasm. He moves his chair out of the way, and the two are still kneeling and at it, with Jeonghan having a hand down Joshua’s pants and Joshua… Joshua biting at Jeonghan’s neck and humping at his thigh.</p><p>"So beautiful, so good, so sinful. " He could hear just how much Jeonghan wanted to drag this out, to reduce the other boy to full-on tears, to destroy Joshua. He wanted to see it, to see them break. </p><p>He stares at them heatedly for a few seconds before joining in and placing his foot directly on Jeonghan’s clothed erection, prodding and massaging it with the tip of his oxford shoes. He then suddenly presses hard at his erection just for the hell of it, and immediately, a long-drawn groan suddenly resounds. Jeonghan shudders so heavily that it removes Joshua’s mouth on his neck and Jeonghan suddenly stills.</p><p>“Did you just - … Jeonghan, did you just come?” Joshua says, laughing out and moving to get out of the table. Jeonghan slides on to the floor, looking sated and wasted and debauched and his cardigan undone. He could see the other clumsily moving his hand and opening the front of his jeans, groaning at the wet feeling. Seokmin wanted to help him up, to hug him up, to ruin him more, but then he spies the thin bit of red lace that Jeonghan was wearing. </p><p>“You did not.”</p><p>“Hnghh, yes. Joshua’s wearing another pair of it too.”</p><p>Seokmin almost comes again at the thought of that, of the both of them taking their exams that day, wearing lacy thongs beneath. He feels Joshua on his side, and the suddenness of the other swiveling his chair to face him almost gives him a whiplash. He then sees Joshua standing at his side, lazily jacking at his own cock and smirking. He could see a peak of dark blue lace from his pants and Seokmin moans.</p><p>“Open up darling.”</p><p>Seokmin obediently opens his lips, giddy at the feeling of finally having to swallow around some cock. He knew from early on how much of a cockslut he was, and how much he adored to have a dick in his throat. The weight of it, the feel, the bitter taste of Joshua’s precum made him groan around his dick. He feels Joshua shudder above him and moving to hold the back of his head and push, using his mouth like a sleeve. </p><p>He groans and shudders at the feeling, stiffening again. A few more moments of Joshua using his mouth harshly and briskly like a hole and the other comes down his throat, shoving his member down to the hilt into his mouth. Seokmin chokes and swallows around him and for the second time of the day comes weakly on the floor and onto his seat. </p><p>“That was amazing darling, thank you. “ He feels Joshua caressing his face softly and he moans blindly and into the touch. Beneath them, he hears Jeonghan moaning from the floor and that brings a smile to his face.</p><p>“Now let us move Jeonghan’s lazy ass out of the way and proceed home so that I can get to fuck the both of you raw in our patio. “</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>